Input devices often comprise means for pointing or selecting, such as by a stylus, finger, or mouse, whereby a user may interact with a device. The user is often required to interact with a user interface, such as a keypad, touchpad, or touch screen, such as to input a desired character. A user typically maneuvers the pointing or selection device over a desired position over the interface, and then taps or sets the pointing device, to activate a chosen region or element, e.g. such as an actual or mapped keypad element or character.
A user is often required to perform a large number of selective pointing actions, which can be difficult to perform, and are prone to error.
Furthermore, the user interfaces for many devices are often small, such as for small electronic devices, e.g. portable cell phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), or other devices often used for business, personal, educational, or recreational purposes. The selective pointing functions required to operate such small devices have become increasingly difficult and prone to error, as a user must accurately tap on a very small region within a user interface.
Several structures and methods have been described, to facilitate the entry of information within stylus-based devices.
For example, in a Palm personal digital assistant (PDA), available through Palm Inc., of Milpitas, Calif., a handwriting recognition system, such as Graffiti®, is provided, wherein a user, preferably with a stylus, enters shorthand-style simplified patterns within a designated entry region of an input screen. Entered motions are analyzed to determine the entered characters, which are then placed within an “active” or cursor region for the device. For example, for a cursor location corresponding to time, e.g. 2:30 PM, within a schedule application, a user may enter “Meet with Fred”.
Shumin Zhai and Per-Ola Kristensson, Shorthand Writing on Stylus Keyboard, Apr. 5-10, 2003, describe a method for computer-based writing, wherein a shorthand symbol is provided and taught for each word, according to a pattern on a stylus keyboard. A gesture pattern is typically made by tapping the first letter of a word, and gliding the stylus over to subsequent characters in a word. A word is recognized by the pattern of the gesture over the keyboard.
Jennifer Mankoff and Gregory D. Abowd, Error Correction Techniques, submitted to Interact '99, provides a survey of the “design, implementation, and study of interfaces for correcting error prone input technologies”.
Jennifer Mankoff and Gregory D. Abowd, Cirrin: A Word-Level Unistroke Keyboard for Pen Input, Proceedings of UIST 1998, Technical note. pp.213-214, describe a structure and method for planar entry of words, with a non-planar motion typically used between words. Keyboard designs are described, in which letters are arranged about the periphery of a neutral area. Each word is begun by starting a stylus path within a central, ie. neutral region. A user is then required to trace out a path which crosses, i.e. travels through, selected letters, while entering the central, neutral region as necessary, between successive letters.
K. Perlin, Quikwriting: Continuous Stylus-Based Text Entry; presented at A C M UIST'98 Conference, describes a shorthand for entering text, wherein the x,y positions of a stylus on a surface are tracked. The surface includes nine zones, including a central resting zone. A token is created whenever the stylus enters or exits any of the zones, and the sequence of tokens is used to determine the entered characters. The system typically requires that the stylus begin each word from a central resting zone. The system also often requires movement between two zones for the determined selection of most characters, while for characters which are defined to be “frequent”, the movement from a central resting zone to an outer zone and back to the resting zone can be used.
M. Garrett, D. Ward, I. Murray, P. Cowans, and D. Mackay, Implementation of Dasher, an Information Efficient Input Mechanism, presented at LINUX 2003 Conference, Edinburgh, Scotland, describe a text entry system which uses “a language model to offer predictions to the user without constraining the range of words which can be written”, such as for “providing input on keyboardless devices and for disabled users”. The input system presents letters which move across a screen, wherein a user navigates a cursor into the zones for each letter. Zones for common letters, based on letters and words already presented, are bigger.
Other work describing text input technologies is provided by P. Isokoski and R. Raisamo, Device Independent Text Input: A Rationale and an Example, Proceedings of the Working Conference on Advanced Visual Interfaces AVI2000, pages 76-83, Palermo, Italy, 2000; P. Isokoski, Text Input Methods for Eye Trackers Using Off-Screen Targets, In Proceedings of Eye Tracking Research & Applications Symposium 2000, pages 15-22. ACM, 2000; P. Isokoski, Model for Unistroke Writing Time, CHI Letters: Human Factors in Computing Systems, CHI 2001, 3(1):357-364, 2001; P. Isokoski and M. Käki. Comparison of Two Touchpad-Based Methods for Numeric Entry, CHI Letters: Human Factors in Computing Systems, CHI 2002, 4(1): 25-32, 2002; P. Isokoski and I. Scott MacKenzie, Text Entry on Mobile Systems: Directions for the Future, CHI 2001 Extended Abstracts, page 495, 2001; P. Isokoski and I. S. MacKenzie; Report on the CHI2001 Workshop on Text Entry on Mobile Systems, SIGCHI Bulletin, p. 14, September/October 2001; P. Isokoski and I. S. MacKenzie. Combined Model for Text Entry Rate Development, CHI2003 Extended Abstracts, pp. 752-753, 2003; P. Isokoski and R. Raisamo, Architecture for Personal Text Entry Methods, In Closing the Gaps: Software Engineering and Human-Computer Interaction, pp. 1-8. IFIP, 2003.
While such entry systems provide a means for entering information, the required shorthand or stylus paths are often complex, and movements required for one character are easily mistaken for different characters. A user is therefore often required to retype one or more characters, if the mistakes are even noticed.
It would be advantageous to provide an input system that makes selection or character input based on determined motions of input device over an area, i.e. the individual characteristic motions which, as a whole, make up a pattern. The development of such a user input system would constitute a major technological advance.
It would also be advantageous to provide a user input system, wherein selections of items or characters are determined, i.e. distinguished, by detecting parameters of motion of an input device, such as length of motion, a change in direction, a change in velocity, and/or a pause in motion, at locations that correspond to features on the keyboard/pad. The development of such a user input system would constitute a major technological advance.
As well, it would be advantageous to provide an input system which makes selection or character input based on the motion of input device over an area, which is coupled to a text disambiguation system such as T9® or SloppyType™ system, to improve the accuracy and usability of the input system. The development of such a user input system would constitute a further major technological advance.